Trending Topics
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Kamu tahu siapa itu Ariel Peterporn, Indonesia? Itu orang udah terkenal sampai ketempatku loh! Artis-artis terkenal punyaku aja ampe nanya, siapa tuh Ariel Peterporn!" kata America. Indonesia terdiam, sambil menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.


**Title: **Trending Topics

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Summary: **"Kamu tahu siapa itu Ariel Peterporn, Indonesia? Itu orang udah terkenal sampai ketempatku loh! Artis-artis terkenal punyaku aja ampe nanya, siapa tuh Ariel Peterporn!" kata America. Indonesia hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, sambil menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

**© AXIS-Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

© **Twitter **belongs to Jack Dorsey, Evan Williams, and Biz Stone.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Alfred sedang iseng-iseng ngebuka Internet dilaptopnya. biasa, chatting sama Belarus atau iseng-iseng nge-Poke Iggy di Facebook. Bosan karena maenan FB atau YM melulu, Alfred beralih ngebuka account Twitter-nya.

Ketika loading sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba pemuda maniak hamburger itu mendengar handphone-nya bercuap-cuap suara amukan Iggy. Iya, Alfred memakai suara bacotan Iggy untuk ringtone. Sedangkan suara desahan France sebagai RBT. (_karena hal itulah banyak orang muntah darah ketika menelepon Alfred_.)

Alfred ngeliat siapa orang yang nelepon dia, nama Lady Gaga muncul di _caller ID_. Dengan muka girang, Alfred mengangkat telepon dari artis nomor satu di Negaranya itu.

"Hallo? Gaga? Sarden Gaga?"

"Heh! Jangan samain nama gue sama makanan kalengan di Indonesia dong! Mentang-mentang dia mantan pacar lo!" Lady Gaga langsung melabrak Alfred tanpa ampun.

"Maaf mbak, lagi khilaf," Alfred berdalih belom meminum obat penenangnya. "Eniwei, kenapa mbak? tumben nelepon..."

"Gue mau nanya nih, siapa sih tuh Ariel Peterporn?"

Alfred mulutnya mangap, "Hah? Ariel Peterporn? Siapa tuh? Gabungan dari Ariel the Mermaid sama Peterpan?" dia malah nanya balik.

"Yee justeru gue mau nanya sama elo! Soalnya si Ariel Peterporn ini udah jadi _Trending Topics_ nomor satu selama 3 hari! Mengalahkan Alejandro punya gue, kan gue jadi sewot!" Lady Gaga main ngerocos aja.

"Ya kali dah bertahan sampe 3 hari?" ucap Alfred tidak percaya. jarang sekali ada _Trending Topics_ yang mampu bertahan selama 3 hari kalau tak tergusur ama _topic_ lainnya!

Tiba-tiba ada penelepon lain masuk kedalam sambungan telepon Alfred. Alfred meminta maaf kepada Gaga karena harus menutup teleponnya untuk mengangkat penelepon kedua.

"Alfred! Aku kesel nih!" ternyata penelepon kedua adalah Justin Bieber, Idola para gadis jaman sekarang. dengan muka sangat shota dan badan mungil seperti itu; fangirl mana yang tak tahan untuk meneriakinya super uke? Atau membayangkan hubungan romantisnya bersama dengan anak laki-laki lain? Ehem. Oke, lanjutkan.

"Loh? Bieber?" belom sempet Alfred terkagum-kagum karena Justin meneleponnya, Justin udah keburu bacot duluan.

"Masa namaku kegusur dari _Trending Topics_ di _Twitter_ sama Ariel Peterporn! Udah gitu kan aku nanya, siapa tuh Ariel Peterporn? Terus aku malah diketawain sama orang Indonesia! Dibilang aku masih kecil lah buat tahu, inilah, itulah, siapa sih tuh Ariel Peterporn!" Justin terdengar marah sekali mengetahui namanya yang aduhai itu tergusur oleh Ariel Peterporn.

Alfred ngangguk-ngangguk, sebenarnya dia nggak terlalu ngedengerin omongannya si Bieber, soalnya keburu budek sama sahutan Lady Gaga barusan.

Sementara si Justin masih ngebacot di handphone-nya Alfred, kini giliran telepon rumah Alfred yang bunyi. Dia buru-buru mengangkat telepon yang deringnya bikin telinga congean tersebut, menghiraukan Justin Bieber yang kini nangis-nangis bombay sambil berkata dia kepingin jadi _Trending Topics_ nomor satu lagi di Twitter.

"I-iya, Hallo?" Alfred udah menduga kalau penelepon ketiga di telepon rumahnya ini juga nggak bener, dan ternyata dia bener.

"Halo? Mas Alfred? Mas, ini aku Paris Hilton, mau nanya... siapa sih Ariel Peterporn? Kok kayaknya semua orang pada ngomongin dia deh di Twitter?" nah loh Paris Hilton pake nanya segala.

Alfred jadi ngerasa gondok, dia teriak sekencang-kencangnya kepada ganggang telepon rumah dan handphonya; "Berisik! Kenapa lo pada nyampah ke gue sih, mentang-mentang gue Nation-nya lo pada hah? Kenapa nggak komplain ke Boss ajaa? Kenapa harus gue? Kenapa? KENAPA?"

Alfred berteriak histeris seperti gadis remaja yang tangannya terlindas bajaj. Keadaan untuk sementara menjadi sunyi setelah Alfred puas meraung-raung (baca; _menangis)_. di kedua telephone yang dipegang Alfred, Justin Bieber sama Paris Hilton masih online.

"Hallo? Alfred? Udah puas bacot-nya?" tanya Justin Bieber. Alfred menampar kepalanya sendiri, beneran deh ini anak minta dibotakin kali ya nggak sabaran amat!

"Iye, udah puas. Begini deh, gue akan segera mencari tahu persoalan Ariel Peterporn ini, biar lo semua pada seneng!" Kata Alfred sambil menghela nafas panjang. Padahal dia nggak ridho buat bantuin mereka semua...

"Nah, gitu dong, mas! Soalnya kite penasaran, sapa tuh Ariel Peterporn! Apa dia itu artis plus-plus yak..." celetuk Paris Hilton, kok dia jadi make logat ndeso?

Alfred angguk-angguk lagi, nambah satu lagi deh kerjaan dari para rakyatnya ini... cih, nyusahin amat sih jadi rakyat?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Esok Harinya)

Alfred iseng mencari tahu soal Ariel Peterporn, dan katanya kalau dia mau jawaban yang lebih spesifik, dia harus bertanya kepada Indonesia; gadis Asia Tenggara Cantik yang juga memakai kacamata itu.

Maka bergegaslah Alfred mengunjungi Indonesia dikediamannya; demi kentraman warganya yang mempunyai _Twitter_ dan dilanda rasa penasaran akan siapakah Ariel Peterporn ini.

Nyampe-nyampe di kediaman megah Indonesia, Alfred langsung disambut secara hangat oleh sang pemilik.

"Selamat datang, America! Apa yang membawamu datang ke Negaraku yang indah, asri, menyegarkan, dan penuh potensial ini?" Indonesia malah sekalian promosi negaranya...

Alfred garuk-garuk tengkuk leher belakangnya, dia masih tengsin setiap kali ketemu Indonesia, mantan pacarnya dulu. Yah bukannya pacar juga sih, soalnya Alfred cinta sepihak doang sama Indonesia, karena dulu Indonesia lebih kesengsem sama Netherlands...sampai sekarang.

"E-eh, begini nih Indonesia... aku...aku mau ngomongin sesuatu sama kamu..." Alfred malu-malu kucing berbicara dengan Indonesia, Indonesia malah menatapnya balik dengan wajah melongo.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum kecil, "Mau ngomong apa, America? Kita ngomongnya diluar aja ya, jangan didalem. Soalnya ada Nethere. Kamu tau kan gimana sikap dia kalau ketemu sama kamu? Beringas. Soalnya kamu sama Japan udah masuk daftar blacklist Nethere!"

Indonesia lancar bener ngomong kalau Alfred jadi musuh nomor satunya Netherlands... belum cukup apa si Alfred dimusuhin sama Irak dan Iggy? Buset dah. Emang udah jadi nasip apes Alfred dibenci sama banyak negara.

"Anu, aku mau nanya. Siapa sih tuh Ariel Peterporn?"

Mendadak Indonesia jadi diem seribu bahasa. Kedaan jatuh sunyi, petir mulai menggelegar, lalu disusul dengan turunnya hujan. Kemudian terjadi angin puting beliung, menyapu segala hal yang ada didepannya. Dan terjadilah apa yang dinamakan Kiamat... oke, itu lebay. Maklum, Indonesia emang lebay.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Ariel...Peterporn?"

Mulut Indonesia jadi pahit banget pas mengucapkan nama itu. Alfred ngangguk lagi, membenarkan perkataan Indonesia yang terlihat seperti habis ditonjok memakai palu besi.

"Iya... Katanya kamu tahu siapa itu Ariel Peterporn, Indonesia! Itu orang udah terkenal sampai Negaraku lho, artis-artis terkenal semacam Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber, sama Paris Hilton aja pake nanyain siapa dia! terus katanya kalau aku mau cari tahu, aku harus nanya sama kamu, Indonesia." Alfred tanpa perasaan ngerocos ngomong ke Indonesia, menghiraukan Indonesia yang ketusuk sama perkataan Alfred setiap kali pemuda itu berbicara.

"STOP!" Indonesia berteriak, menyuruh Alfred menutup mulut. tadinya Alfred mengira gadis itu bakal bilang '_STOP! Kau t'lah mencuri hatiku..._' tapi ternyata tidak. Gadis itu malah melakukan _headbang_ disalah satu tiang penyangga rumahnya yang terbuat dari batu bata.

"Sialan! Sialan! Aku nggak mau terkenal di luar negeri gara-gara Ariel Peterporn! Sialan! Sialan! Aku nggak terima!" Indonesia mulai nangis disela-sela _headbang_nya, Alfred yang sweatdrop nggak mampu untuk menghentikan gadis itu menggila.

"I-Indonesia, kok—kok kamu malah _headbang_? Jadi siapa sih sebenarnya Ariel Peterpon yang dibicarain banyak negara itu?"

Indonesia yang ada malah berteriak makin histeris mendengar perkataan Alfred, terus dia langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil berteriak tak ingin terkenal gara-gara Ariel Peterporn, dan mengunci pintu rumahnya dengan rapat.

Meninggalkan Alfred cengo didepan perkarangan rumah Indonesia. Sumpah deh dia nggak ngerti apa masalah gadis itu dengan Ariel Peterporn... padahal semua orang di Negerinya jadi kenal sama Indonesia gara-gara Ariel Peterporn, lho! Bukannya malah seneng, Indonesia sendiri malah nangis-nangis sambil mengutuk Ariel Peterporn!

Sebenarnya siapakah Ariel Peterporn itu? Apakah dia hasil perbuatan jahanam ikan duyung Ariel dengan bocah yang tak akan menjadi dewasa Peterpan? Ataukah dia artis plus-plus masa kini? Ataukah nama sebuah group band? Ataukah...ataukah...

Begitu banyak spekulasi dan teori mengenai ini, tetapi Alfred tak mau mendalaminya lebih lanjut. Lagian hal sepele ini bakal dilupakan keesokan harinya... iya kan?

...tapi ternyata tidak, malah semakin berkoar. kasihan sekali Indonesia...

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Sorario Days" by Shoko Nakagawa)

**MATTGASM: **...OKE. ini sebenarnya sebuah ide kecil yang saya tulis di Twitter Fanficmini. (_Yang ternyata mendapat banyak respon, terima kasih! 8D_) mengenai kekesalan Indonesia dengan masalah Ariel Peterporn yang membuat banyak orang dari belahan dunia bertanya-tanya, WHO THE HELL IS ARIEL PETERPORN? Dan secara tak langsung membuat banyak orang di luar negeri '_mengenal_' Indonesia karena hal ini. poor Indonesia. O_o; thanks for reading, live long and prosper!


End file.
